


Everything Will be Alright

by guardianavenger



Series: Meredith Zen Whoberi Quill [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Earth, Emergency room, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent Gamora (Marvel), Parent Peter Quill, Stomach Ache, Toddlers, Yes Peter and Gamora's child has 4 last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianavenger/pseuds/guardianavenger
Summary: While the Quills are vacationing on Earth, little Meredith all of a sudden gets a really bad stomach ache and they take her to the Terran Emergency Room.Basically, just Peter and Gamora worrying about their baby girl and Starmora family fluff.





	Everything Will be Alright

_It was 1:23 in the morning when she woke them up._

"Mommy, my tummy hurts."

Gamora immanently woke up to turn on the lamp on her bedside. It was very rare for Meredith to wake them up in the middle of the night. So, now she's waking them up at almost 1:30 in the morning. Yeah, something's wrong.

"Where at sweetie?"

Meredith climbed up on the bed next to her mother and pointed to the lower part of her stomach. Gamora offered Meredith to lay down on her spot on her and Peter's bed. They were on vacation on Earth currently and were supposed to go back to Xandar at 6:00, but with Meredith's stomach pain, there possibly could be a delay of going back.

While Meredith stared straight up at the ceiling, Gamora started to pace to the door and back to the bed. She considered waking up Peter, but she didn't want to disturb his sleep, but their daughter was more important than sleep. 

"Peter, Peter?"

"God Gamora, it's almost 1:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep."

"Now isn't the right time to sleep, Meredith's stomach is hurting her and I don't know what to do!"

Peter soon woke up to see his daughter clutching on to her stomach while tears were streaming down her light green face. Peter soon reached his hand over to run his hand through her long light brown wavy hair.

"Hey Sweetheart, Mommy told me that your stomach was hurting."

"Daddy, help me please!"

Peter looked over at Gamora as she shook her head as she came to sit next to Peter on the mattress. She rubbed Meredith's lower stomach gently to see if that'll help ease the pain.

"Peter, what do we do? I want to help her, but I'm scared."

"I know I am too. I would say take her to the doctor, but doctor offices are closed at this hour."

"Peter Jason Quill, our daughter is over here in our bedroom, on our bed, in pain!"

"I know Honey, but maybe we can take her to the local emergency room."

Gamora nodded as she looked down at her wedding ring on her left hand. Peter and Gamora got married 6 years ago and Meredith was born 4 years ago and not did Gamora think to herself when she was pregnant with Meredith that she would be panicking over her child. She was wrong.

"Oh Peter, before you leave this hotel with our child, make sure you put on a shirt."

\-------

_1:53 AM_

They enter the hospital's emergency room automatic doors with Peter carrying Meredith in her pink elephant pajamas, covered in a white blanket covered in pink stars with the name **Star-Lady** sewed on the front in big, pink, bold letters. Before they left the hotel, they both changed. Gamora wore a black, short sleeved Terran T-Shirt with black leggings along with black sneakers. She managed to get a teal purse to carry Meredith's information, toys, spare change, and her god slayer. Peter wore his ravager jacket with the T-Shirt he wore when he met Ego, dark blue jeans, and black red sketchers that lighted up every step he took.

As Gamora rung the bell at the front desk, a young woman with blond short hair came up to the front desk.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

"My wife and I brought our daughter here."

"Okay, what was the reason why you brought her here?"

Gamora walked over to the waiting room and sat down in a blue, hard chair near a bookshelf full of magazines. She reached over and grabbed one and started to read it. Every year since Thanos died, Peter and her always went to Earth for a vacation every year during the springtime. The first time they were here was when everyone was recovering from the battle and Peter and her watched Footloose. She loved thinking about these past 6 years of her life. No Thanos, no threats on her life, and most importantly, she was happy.

Just as she got to the page of this one actor winning an Teen Choice Award, Peter came over with Meredith on his back.

"Hey there! How did it go?"

"It went well Mommy! The lady told me that I was very brave. Daddy, tell Mommy about the lady giving me a coloring book of the Avengers!"

"I think you just did, my little Star-Lady."

"Oops, sorry Daddy."

"It's okay Baby."

Peter sat down next to Gamora, while Meredith climbed up into his lap. Gamora tapped his shoulder to show him a picture of Thor on the front cover of a magazine that took place 6 years ago. Peter turned to look and immediately looked to Gamora.

"I'm 100% better than him." 

"Of course you are, Peter." 

"Let me test something."

Peter grabbed the magazine from Gamora's hands to face it towards Meredith.

"Star-Lady, tell me who is more muscular, me or Thor?"

Meredith turned her head to look at the picture of Thor posing with his axe and her father. She made her thinking face. 

"You Daddy."

Peter took his fist and did a yes. Oh yeah victory point for Star-Lord.

\-----------

_7:39 AM_

There was some good news and some bad news. The good news was that their was nothing bad wrong with Meredith's stomach, the pain started because she ate too many tacos. The bad news was that unfortunately, Meredith caught a Terran illness called the flu and had to be hospitalized. Right now, the sleeping situation was the worst. Meredith got the hospital bed, while he and Gamora slept in those hard uncomfortable chairs. Yup, Peter knew his neck was going to kill him throughout the day.

The only thing Meredith liked about the hospital was the little pink hospital gown and the coloring books with crayons the nurses gave her. 

Currently Gamora was the only one awake watching the Terran news that was playing on the hospital room's TV. She kept on thinking to herself. 

_Why didn't I see that she was sick earlier?_

Peter soon woke up to see Gamora having a panic attack. Her breathing was picking up faster and faster. Tears were streaming down her face and she kept on saying.

"Why didn't I know earlier?"

Peter reached over to give Gamora a hug, while his hand was rubbing her back slowly.

"Hey Sweetheart, what's wrong? Our little Star-Lady is alright now."

"Peter, am I a bad parent?"

"No, what's got you thinking of that?"

"I didn't even notice she had the flu. They said she was lucky and if waited a couple of more hours, she could have died!"

 "Where was I at when that was said?"

"You went to the vending machine to grab a drink for us." 

"Well look at her now, her skin doesn't look as greenly pale as it did and she's getting all the treatment she needs."

"I know, it's just, I not ready to lose her."

"Me neither Hun, but right now, let's enjoy the time with her now."

Gamora nodded as Peter kissed her lips. Even though they were in a hospital, she kissed back. 

"Ew, kissing," Meredith said as she stuck out her tongue in disgust as Peter and Gamora started laughing. 

"Last night was amazing by the way," Peter bent over to whisper in Gamora's ear with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up Quill."

\---------

  _9:02 AM_

"Alright I'm looking for a Miss Meredith Zen Whoberi Quill," a nurse with long black hair came in a traytray full of food.

"That's me!"

"Hello there! I just got a question, how many names do you have?"

"I have 5! Meredith is my first name, Karamia is my middle name, and Zen Whoberi Quill is my last names!"

"Alright, so what the other nurses to call you?"

"My daddy calls me Star-Lady, because he's the Star-Lord and my mommy is Star-Wife. They defeated a bad man here on Earth years ago. They have a team of a group of people called the Guardians of the Galaxy."

Honestly, Peter and Gamora secretly loves it when Meredith brags to other people about her parents. Even though Gamora always tells Peter to not brag, they can't help but to let Meredith do it because coming from Meredith in her toddler voice is just so adorable and cute.

"Alright Star-Lady, I just came here to bring you breakfast and that you have a visitor."

Gamora looked up at the nurse like she was crazy as she left the tray, while Peter was looking down, chuckling. Then all of a sudden, the voice of the visitor made it pretty clear that Peter brought Meredith a visitor.

"I am Groot!"

"GROOT!!!"

The young adult Flora Colossus walks into the hospital room with a smile on his face. He was carrying a big gift bag along with his video games.

 'Hey buddy, thanks for coming."

"I am Groot," Groot said as he sat down on Meredith's bed to gently pat her head.

 "I am Groot?"

"I feel a lot better, thanks for asking."

"I am Groot," Groot handed Gamora the big gift bag. What was in it was get well cards and presents from the Avengers and the Guardians.

Gamora smiled as she looked inside to see all of the gifts wrapped in wrapped in pink sparkle wrapping paper. It honestly made her happy because Thanos never showed her or Nebula this epiphany when she was sick. However, the guardians showed her epiphany and now with her as a mother, Gamora vowed never to treat any of her children like the way Thanos treated her.

What drew her out of the flashback was Meredith spitting out her food. Peter looked at Gamora as he laughed at Meredith as she made her disgusting face.

"Baby, why did you spit that out?"

"This hospital food is disgusting, I mean what was the Loki woman impersonator thinking?"

"She's got your attitude Peter."

\------

_12:48 PM_

Meredith was right now taking a nap as Gamora looked through the coloring book of the Avengers that the lady at the front desk gave her when they arrived here last night. Meredith almost had every picture colored except of the picture of Iron Man and 2 pictures of Thor; she clearly stated that those pictures were for Daddy to color. Although, she did color one of Iron Man and Thor.

Gamora was just browsing through the coloring book, until she saw a green figure colored. As she turned the page, Gamora saw a picture of herself already colored. At the very top of the page, Meredith wrote in her sloppy toddler writing, _My mommy is a hero! I love you Mommy!_

Gamora smiled as she neatly tore the page out of the coloring book to hang it up over Meredith's hospital bed. She then went back to look for Peter in the coloring book to see his colored figure with his mask on. Just like Gamora's, Meredith had also written in his, but it was kinda different.

_My daddy is the Star-Lord and he's saved the galaxy several times! I love you Daddy!_

Gamora also hung it up over her bed, but after she sat back down, Meredith woke up with her brown eyes staring down at Gamora.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?"

"Mommy, how long has it been since you've been asleep?"

"Since around 7 this morning."

"Mommy you need to rest."

"I know I do, but I'll rest when we get back and that I know you're okay."

"Mama, I'm okay. I don't feel as sick any more."

"That's good, Baby."

"Mommy, if I asked you to lie down in my hospital bed, would you fall asleep?"

Gamora nodded as Meredith got off the bed to let Gamora lie down, but as soon as she did, Meredith got back into the hospital bed and snuggled up close to her mother.

"Sweet Dreams, Mommy!"

"Sweet Dreams, Star-Lady."

 _Yup she definitely has Peter's charm_. Gamora thought as she fell asleep next to Meredith.

Little did they know that Peter was standing there at the door the entire time smiling to himself.

"My girls," Peter whispered to himself as he shut the door to Meredith's hospital room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you brilliant readers enjoyed this! This story took almost 22 hours to write, but I certainly cried writing this and there isn't many Starmora family fics out, so I made my own. I hope you enjoyed this though!


End file.
